


Morning bliss

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve has found his soulmate and couldn't be happier.





	Morning bliss

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Soulmates"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Soul Mates” [Y1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

The soft sunlight filtering through the bedroom windows wakes him slowly. With a quiet groan he stretches out, smiling at the weight of his bed partner’s arm slung across his chest. His soulmate.

If it weren’t for the markings on his wrist, he would have never believed he would have one. Most of his life he wondered if he would even live to meet them. And then he had to wonder if they were even alive as he navigated life in the 21st century.

Gently Steve brings his soulmate’s arm up to his face, smiling at their matched marks. Everything worked out in the end, even if it took some time to figure out.

He plants little butterfly kisses up and down his mate’s mark. He feels the ghost of his kisses on his own mark and a fluttering in his chest that he gets to have this. He has found his match.

Tony stirs with a groan. “-hat time’ist?”

“It is 6:17 in the morning, Sir” JARVIS supplies.

Tony turns to glare at him, hair mused and looking sleepish, “What do you want, Rogers?” he grumbles.

He can’t help but adore the image Tony makes in the morning. “I love you?” Steve tries around his grin.

Tony groans and buries himself back under the covers, mumbling something into his pillows.

Steve shifts closer, rapping his arms around Tony, holding him close. “I didn’t catch that, Sorry”

Tony twists in his hold to look at him. “I love you too” he whispers before leaning up to give him a good morning kiss.


End file.
